


A Different Kind of Saturday

by A_Lynn



Series: This Family Isn't Perfect (And That's What's So Great About It) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Saturday Morning, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, parenting, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lynn/pseuds/A_Lynn
Summary: Nicole wakes up in the middle of the night to take care of her daughter.





	A Different Kind of Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I just want to say thank you SO MUCH for everyone who read and commented/gave kudos on my last work "Let's Make A Baby". That work was so special to me and I'm so happy so many people loved it. I asked if you guys would like to see a sequel series surrounding Wayhaught raising their baby and the response was an overwhelming yes! So because of that, here you go! Thank you so much for the support. It honestly helps me so much. I hope you enjoy and please leave a suggestion/prompt for future work ideas!  
> I love you guys :) Enjoy.

Nicole awoke to the sound of Winter’s crying coming through the baby monitor that was on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

 

She groaned and rubbed her temples deeply.. To say she was  _ exhausted  _ was an understatement. She’d been up until 11:30 trying to get Winter to bed until finally the newborn had succumbed to her exhaustion, and glancing at the clock it was only 12:45 am meaning she’d only stayed down for a little over an hour.

 

But just because she was up didn't mean Waverly had to be, so if she couldn’t save herself she’d at least save her poor wife. 

 

Quickly muting the monitor before it made any more noise Nicole sat up. Of course Waverly had demanded they buy a new and  _ expensive _ video monitor so they could both hear and see their baby. 

 

She could see Winter on the screen restlessly tossing left and right in her crib and she sighed as she swung her legs off the bed and slipped her feet into her slippers.

 

With one eye open Nicole navigated to the nursery where their 4 month old was sleeping and immediately started trying to soothe her with her voice. 

 

“Shhhhhh baby shhh” Nicole approached the crib and reached a hand down to run her fingers through her daughter’s hair soothingly.

 

“What’s the matter princess?” she cooed groggily, reaching down and picking Winter up.

 

She held her in the air and sniffed her diaper. She definitely wasn’t dirty but she could still be wet, and it’s not like Nicole was going to stick her hand in to check.

 

“Come on sweet girl, let’s get your diaper changed” Nicole mumbled sleepily, blindly walking towards the changing table in the corner only a few feet away.

 

Winter was still wailing when Nicole set her down on her back, unzipping her “Made with Love” jammies and pulling them off of her.

 

Nicole, worried she was going to fall asleep on her feet, quickly unfastened the diaper and found it to be dry. So that wasn’t the issue. 

 

The new mother discarded the diaper in the trash and pulled a fresh one from the box and affixed it, powdering Winter’s bum with powder first so she wouldn’t get diaper rash, Winter screeching the whole time. 

 

After slipping Winter back into her jammies Nicole tried to think of another reason for the baby’s distress. She could be hungry. 

 

“Is your tummy hungry love? Huh?” 

 

The baby sobbed in response so Nicole picked her up off of the changing table and held her against her chest. 

 

“Let’s get you a bottle ” Nicole knelt down and opened the mini fridge beside the changing table and with one hand pulled out a bottle full of milk Waverly had pumped just hours earlier.

 

“Let’s get this warmed up for you”.

 

The redhead carried the still crying Winter into the bathroom with her but didn’t turn the light on. With one hand still holding her baby to her she used her other hand to turn the water on. 

 

She waited fifteen or so seconds until the water was hot before running the bottle of formula under it in an effort to warm it up. 

 

“Shh babygirl” Nicole kissed her daughter’s head gently but it did little to calm the infant. “We don’t wanna wake up Mama”.

 

When she felt the bottle was warm enough Nicole turned off the faucet and made her way back into the nursery. 

 

She took a seat in the big rocking chair next to the crib and situated Winter so that she was on her back in her arms instead of pressed against her chest. 

 

“Okay sweetheart here you go” Nicole guided the bottle towards Winter’s mouth but the infant refused the rubbery nipple. 

 

Nicole poked her in the cheek with it in an attempt to try again but instead of latching on Winter turned her head the other way and screamed. 

 

“You’re not wet, you’re not hungry, what is it you need baby?” Nicole groaned out of exhaustion because she was so sleep deprived it was ridiculous, but also out of frustration that babies couldn’t talk and communicate what they needed which would make things a hundred times easier.

 

She decided to put Winter back down in her crib and cover her up with a blanket. Maybe she was cold.

 

Winter flailed and kicked as Nicole set her down on her back and pulled her blankie over her but it did nothing to calm her.

 

“Maybe you’re too hot. Are you too hot baby? If that the problem?” Nicole asked as she pulled the blanket off and unzipped just the top half of the baby’s jammies and let it hang open, exposing Winter’s bare chest to the cooler air in the room. 

 

That seemed to quiet her down a little bit but not completely. 

 

“What’s wrong then love? I don’t know what you need” Nicole slumped against the crib completely out of ideas.

 

Meanwhile Winter continued to thrash and scream. Clearly whatever need she had still had not been filled and Nicole couldn’t help but feel like a failure. 

 

She thought of waking her wife to ask for her help but quickly shut that idea down. How pathetic would it be if she had to wake the other woman up because she didn’t know how to simply but a crying baby back to sleep? She could do this. She didn’t know how but she knew she could. 

 

Nicole wracked her brain for ideas of just what their baby could possibly need. In the end she did the only thing she could possibly think of. 

 

Barely awake she swung her lug up and over the edge and climbed into the crib and pulled Winter against her.

 

Immediately the infant was silent as she climbed on top of Nicole’s chest and settled. 

 

“That’s all you wanted huh?” Nicole laughed tiredly as she stroked Winter’s back soothingly. “You just wanted someone in bed with you? You’re a cuddle monster just like your Mama”

 

She wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her close, rubbing her tiny back soothingly as she pulled the blanket over them. 

 

It wasn’t exactly comfortable; Nicole had to lay with her knees bent, but she’d rather this than the screeching all night.

 

She figured she’d stay five minutes, just long enough for Winter to fall asleep, but what she didn’t plan on was succumbing to her own fatigue and within seconds she too was out like a light.

 

—

  
  


Waverly awoke the next morning to an empty bed and she furrowed her brow. She didn’t like waking up without her wife in bed with her because that’s when they did their morning cuddles. She looked to Nicole’s side of the bed and saw that the baby monitor was turned off.

 

She figured that Nicole, ever a Saint, had probably turned it off when she woke up and gone to take care of their baby all morning until Waverly herself had woken up.

 

Casting the blankets aside she stretched before slipping on her slippers. She pranced down the stairs expecting to see her two favorite girls in the kitchen cooking breakfast together but the house was quiet. 

 

Odd. Perhaps they were in the nursery? 

 

The brunette climbed the stairs and slipped past her and Nicole’s bedroom and quietly cracked open the door to the nursery.

 

The lights were off which was strange, and when Waverly approached the crib her heart caught in her chest.

 

There lay Nicole, her long torso and legs crammed into the confines of the small wooden crib like a Tetris piece holding Winter tightly to her, Winter sleeping peacefully on her mommy’s chest. 

 

Waverly covered her hand with her mouth for she had never seen anything more precious in her entire life. 

 

She quietly slipped from the room and went back to the bedroom so she could grab her phone off of the nightstand. Once she had it she opened up the camera app and went back to the nursery.

 

Winter started to wriggle and Nicole’s arms tightened instinctively around her daughter even though she was asleep. Turning on the flash Waverly snapped a picture of her two precious sleeping beauties before pocketing her phone.

 

Then she leaned over and kissed her loves ever so lightly so as not to wake them, her lips seeking out Winter’s forehead and lingering on the tender skin as she breathed in her baby smell before moving to Nicole’s cheek.

 

“Waves?” the redhead murmured groggily, voice hoarse from lack of use.

 

“Sorry baby I didn’t mean to wake you” Waverly whispered as she stroked Nicole’s cheek with her thumb. “Have you been here all night?”

 

“I think so” Nicole tried to stretch but instantly shuddered at the pain that radiated throughout her limbs. “She wouldn’t stop crying. I tried feeding and changing her but it turns out all she wanted was cuddles”.

 

At that moment Winter coughed and woke herself up. She started to cry but suddenly was all smiles when she turned and saw Waverly’s happy face beaming down at her.

 

“Hi my big girl!” Waverly cooed, reaching in and pulling Winter out of the crib and into her arms.

 

The baby laughed when Waverly kissed her on the nose and held her close. 

 

“You are one loved little girl because your Mommy cuddled you all night last night instead of me you lucky little goose” Waverly made her way to the rocking chair and sat down, hiking up her baggy sleep t shirt and exposing one of her enlarged, full breasts.

 

“You hungry my baby? Huh?” Waverly tickled Winters cheek with her nipple and instantly the newborn turned her head and latched on, sucking the sweet milk into her mouth.

 

Nicole sighed in relief as she was finally able to move and slowly sat up, her bones popping and cracking as she stretched. 

 

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she watched her girls interact, content to just take in the scene playing out in front of her. How was it that Waverly was already such an expert at tending to the needs of their daughter, seeming to always be one step ahead and to know what their baby needed before she even knew she needed it? Nicole would never know. All she did know was that she was in awe of her wife who was her role model, and her respect for the woman before her grew more and more each day.

 

“That was sweet of you to stay with her all night honey” Waverly looked up at her, one hand holding Winter, the other holding her shirt up.

 

“I’d do anything for her” Nicole smiled as she stood up and slowly climbed out of the crib. “Even if it means waking up with stiff limbs and inevitable developing scoliosis” she grumbled as her body popped and stretched.

 

Waverly laughed as Nicole crawled across the floor on her knees and stopped to kneel in between her legs.

 

With one hand she supported Winter’s head and with the other the older woman cupped Waverly’s cheek and brought their faces together to share their first kiss of the morning.

 

If there was anything she knew for certain it was that she would never tire of feeling her wife’s lips move against hers, and the act would never fail to send a rush of blood between her legs. 

 

“Good morning to you too” Waverly mumbled against Nicole’s lips, causing the redhead to smile.

 

When they pulled apart Nicole just gazed at her wife.

 

“Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?”

 

Waverly blushed as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t ever get tired of hearing it”.

 

“Good, because I’m never gonna stop saying it” Nicole promised before leaning back in and reclaiming her partner’s lips. 

 

Before the baby Saturday mornings meant something a little different. It meant sleeping in until 10 am and reveling in the fact that they had nothing to do and nowhere to be. It meant morning cuddles and morning kisses, and if things heated up then maybe even lazy morning sex in bed before inevitably migrating downstairs to satiate the appetite they’d worked up. 

 

Now Saturday mornings meant waking up sleep deprived, more often than not, to a crying baby. It meant having a checklist of things to do and not enough time to do them. It meant having to put your own needs on the back burner to attend to the needs of another, of someone you love more than you ever thought it was possible to love another human.

 

Saturdays had most definitely changed until further notice although, oddly enough, Nicole wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! If you did please let me know with a comment or a kudos! I love reading what you have to say :) Until next time.


End file.
